


avengers ipod drabbles

by anthones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthones/pseuds/anthones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from one of those ipod memes from forever ago. Ratings vary probably, teen to be safe?? I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Bite My Tongue by Relient K

There’s a moment in every day where Steve just has to say something.

Tony will be wrapped up in some new experiment or working on his cars and something rises up in him. He can’t help but want to go over and confess every dirty thought he’s ever had about the other man.

A few times he’s afraid that something may have actually come out. Luckily they’ve never been verbal—just little touches here and there. Tony’s too dull in this way to actually notice he’s implying with the hand on his shoulder as Steve leans in and takes a closer look at the plans that Tony’s showing him.

Once Bruce catches this sort of look and mentions something to him later.

“He’ll never notice if you stay like that,” the physicist says.

“I know,” Steve replies.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. The Long Run - The Eagles

Tony smirks, lacing his hand through Bruce’s. If you’d told him five years ago that he was going to stop partying and designing weapons to fight evil and work on clean energy on the side, he would have brushed you aside with a roll of his eyes. Tell him that he was going to settle down with someone, he probably would have laughed in your face. Tell him that someone was the Hulk and, well, he probably would have suggested you look into some mental health care.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. All My Loving – The Beatles

Natasha crawled across the bed, her red hair falling over her face the way that Clint loved. He smiled up at her, trying to forget that she was leaving on a mission without him in the morning. He must not have hid it well enough, though, because the former Russian narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’ll be back,” she said. “I always come back.”

“You do,” Clint replied. “I’m just going to miss you.”

She smiled a small smile and leaned down to kiss him. “I’ll miss you, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Hey Jude – Joe Anderson (Across the Universe Soundtrack)

“Sir?”

Tony jumped at the sound of the AI’s voice. He hadn’t done that in a long while, when he’d first programmed JARVIS and was still getting used to having a computer program for a butler.

He sat up from his sprawled out position on the couch, rubbing at his head. Last night was a blur and definitely not one of the better varieties. “Yeah, J?”

“I…” The AI paused. Usually everything was running so quickly for the program that it never even hesitated. It worried Tony that it seemed to be taking his creation such a long time to come up with the correct words.

“I’m sorry about Miss Potts, sir,” JARVIS eventually said. There was almost something like concern in the automated voice.

Ah, so that’s what happened. Tony groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Fragile – Kerli

She trembled. It was a mild thing, imperceptible to anyone, except maybe Clint. She prayed he didn’t see; despite her subtlety, she still was frustrated with herself. What were all those years of training if she couldn’t keep herself from showing fear? She was the famed Black Widow, known (by those who mattered, anyway) for her ability to manipulate for information.

The Hulk had scared her. It wasn’t a thing she could talk to and reason with. If she tried to manipulate him, she would end up dead. As it were, she almost had. She’d long forgiven Bruce for the incident and the Hulk was a great asset to the team, but… she couldn’t help but remember hiding in the helicarrier and almost being unable to move and not quite wanting to.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Dickhead – Kate Nash

“I don’t understand!” Bruce shouted.

Tony flinched. If Bruce was raising his voice, something was really wrong. He’d never risk letting the Big Guy out if it wasn’t serious.

“I’m sorry, Bruce, babe, I just—”

“Just what, Tony?” Bruce moved toward him, gesturing roughly with one hand. “Just thought it’d be one drink? Or two? What about that reporter you couldn’t stop groping?” Tony tried to speak up, say it meant nothing, but Bruce cut him off. “God—I hardly even care about that. But the drinking? That’s not just making me jealous, Tony. It’s hurting you. And—” He sighed, looking down. He looked exhausted. “I just don’t understand.”


	7. Chapter 7

7\. The Point of No Return - Phantom of the Opera

Bruce was breathing heavier than he would ever approve of under normal circumstances. Of course, Tony Stark leaving a trail of kisses from your neck down, down, down… wasn’t exactly normal. He grabbed Tony by his hair and the engineer paused for a moment, looking up at him.

“This… we can’t,” Bruce huffed. He averted his gaze, trying to collect his wits.

There was a pause in which Bruce was sure Tony was raising an eyebrow.

“Uh huh,” he replied, clearly unconvinced. Still, he sat up. “And why’s that?”

Bruce sighed in relief, moving into a better sitting position himself. “Well, there are the obvious reasons… the Hulk, for one… and Pepper—”

“Who won’t care,” Tony put in. “And I don’t particularly care about Jolly Green, either.”

Bruce swiped a hand over his face. There were other reasons. He knew it. He just… couldn’t… remember them. Especially when Tony’s hand was creeping up his thigh.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Who Says You Can’t Go Home – Bon Jovi

It was over. The aliens were beat, shawarma had been eaten. Loki was even taken care of. Tony could feel the weight of the entire shitstorm being lifted from his shoulders. Sure, he had to deal with the problem of getting Bruce to actually  _stay_  at the Tower—for some reason the physicist had insisted on being dropped off at the bus station, wouldn’t even let Tony buy him an airplane ticket or pay for the bus, for that matter—and probably deal with some upset board people that hadn’t enjoyed his jaunt into space, but that was for another day. In that moment, he just wanted to collapse onto a bed, preferably his, ideally with a certain naked redhead. (NOT Natasha… god, that’d be scary.)


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Suspicious Minds – Elvis Presley

“It’s not like that!” Tony insisted.

They were eating breakfast, just sitting on stools in the kitchen. It was a normal thing for him and Tony, but this conversation was new. Normally Steve would overlook the looks that Tony gave other people, mostly because that was Tony. But when it was Bruce? It was something different. Even Steve, with his limited romantic experience could see that.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Tony,” he said. “I… I won’t be mad. If you tell me the truth.”

“It is the truth!” the engineer said, exasperated.

“But… the way you look at Bruce… and all that time in the lab—”

“Cool it, Capsicle,” Tony interrupted, rolling his eyes. “Bruce is my best friend, but you’re the only one for me. I love you.”

Steve felt his face grow warm. It was the first time he’d said it unprompted. Tony smirked.

“Although, now that you mention it… a threesome  _would_  be pretty sweet.”


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Don’t You Remember – Adele

The last person he expected to see on his doorstep was Bruce Banner.

“Hey,” the physicist said meekly. It wasn’t quite his way, especially not with Tony. Most people looked at Bruce and saw a timid man, but in truth, he was just reserved. If the situation called for it, Bruce could hold his own, and then some.

“Hey,” Tony replied, leaning against the door frame. It was a rare thing for him to even come down and greet visitors anymore; the only person he saw regularly was Pepper these days and she just came and went as she pleased. He looked Bruce over, trying to figure out why he was back and what was up with his demeanor.

While he was wrapped up in this, Bruce stood there and fidgeted.

“I’m… sorry,” he finally said.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the other man. Bruce was staring at the ground.

“’Bout time.”

 


End file.
